Take my hand
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: When 11 year old Harry comes to Hogwarts he is sorted in to Slytherin. This sets off a chain of events that no one can predict. Gray Harry. Severus Snape father/mentor Harry. Evil Dumbly.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was shaking as he sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was lowered.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He flinched but stood up and headed for the cheering table. He sat on the edge away from anyone and flinched when anyone tried to get close to him. He kept his head down and eyes on the table. He listened to the insane babble of the Headmaster then put small portions of food on his plate when it appeared and slowly ate. His manors were perfect.

The noise in the Hall was making Harry shake. He tried to hide it but he figured someone would notice. Looking at the Staff Table from under his fringe let him see a stern man dressed in all black looking at him as well as the shabby man sitting next to him. Harry swallowed and quickly returned his gaze to his plate.

When the feast was over he followed his Prefect towards the Common Room. He had to admit it was rather amazing. One of the boys kept trying to get his attention.

He screamed and scrambled away as the boy grabbed his arm and jerked it. The man in the black robes had just came in. Harry sat in the corner knees to his chest head down arms over them his whole body shaking.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, in an unused voice. "I'm sorry!"

"Malfoy!" The man in the black robes growled, "What did you do?"

"He was ignoring me so I grabbed his arm and he just went off like that." The whole room was shocked to hear the Malfoy tell the truth they'd all heard about him and his lies. " Is he going to be okay?"

"Potter?" The man knelt in front of the boy, "Potter? My name is Professor Severus Snape I'm the Potions Master and your Head of House can you tell me what's wrong?"

Harry rose his head a bit and his green eyes met Severus' black one's.

"Please, don't hit me, sir." His voice was shaking. " I'll be good..."

That behavior Severus knew and knew well. He lifted the child in to his arms and stood. Then faced the House.

"All of you to bed!" He said, "We will talk tomorrow. "

* * *

Harry stared up at his Professor who was carrying him. Was he really in trouble? He gasped as he was set on a bed. A woman came closer. Harry's eyes got big and he tried to flee. More people from the Staff Table had arrived.

"Calm down, Potter." Harry stilled and looked at Professor Snape. " This is Poppy Pomfrey. She's a Healer. She's like a doctor only she uses magic to heal. She's going to take some scans they don't hurt at all and you wont feel anything except maybe some tingling. Is that okay?"

Harry's eyes swept the room and he began rocking his breathing coming in quicker and quicker. He hugged himself.

"Calm, child." Severus said, in shock. "No one here is going to hurt you..."

"Too meany..."

"Too meany?" Harry nodded, Severus thought a moment then spun on the teachers. "Get out! You're scaring him! Go on!"

Most of them left leaving Poppy, the Heads of House , the shabby man, and the Headmaster.

"That better?" Severus asked, Harry shook his head "No? " Severus frowned then traced Harry's line of sight they all did ."I think Mr. Potter knows who you are, Albus." He sneered it. " and he doesn't want you here."

"I will be informed before any action is..."

Severus felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back at Harry.

"He put me there." Harry said, "He said I had to stay... Tuny said so... she said Albus Dumbledore dropped me on the door step in the winter in only a blanket and note. He's the bad man."

Severus' sneer as he looked at Albus would have sent the Dark Lord running for the hills. Albus did as well quickly leaving. Severus quickly teamed up with Poppy to calm Harry down.

* * *

The remaining teachers and Poppy were shocked. Harry was in potion indused Healing coma. His body was one mass bruise and he had several broken bones. At one point at least every bone in the child's body had been broken and most had healed wrong. Poppy was now working franticly over the boy trying to heal everything.

"How long will he need to be here? " the shabby man asked, " Will he...?"

"He'll be fine, Remus." Poppy replied, " He'll wake up before classes start tomorrow and he'll be perfectly healed. I'll bring him down to the hall myself. "

Severus stared at the small frail child and made up his mind. He quickly layed it out for all of them and they agreed. They wouldn't tell Dumbledore until Severus set his plan in motion. They all knew Albus would not ask until the resaults were offered to him.

* * *

Harry was scared as he dressed in his school robes when he woke up. He took his bag and they left to go down to breakfast. He thanked her quietly and fled to the same place he had eaten the night before. He took the nutrition potion she had given him and ate about the same amount of food as before. He flinched when the Head Boy came up to him.

"It's okay, little one. " He said with a smile. "Here it's your class list."

"thanks..."

"No problem. " The teenager cast Harry a worried look. " You have a good day."

Harry nodded.

First up was Transfiguration's. He sat in the back of the class away from everyone though he noticed the Slytherin's. It was mostly the Malfoy boy. The boy would just not leave him alone. He got the spell right on the first try.

"OH!" McGonegall said in shock. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Do you care to share how you did it?" Harry's eyes got big and he began breathing faster as all eyes went to him. "No ? Alright, you don't have to." Inwardly she sighed and decided to talk to Severus about the boy. " Well, ten ..."

"Visualize, Dragon." The Malfoy boy next to him jumped but nodded. "Like this..."

Harry showed the boy the correct wand movement and Draco tried to copy it. Harry had figured the boy would leave him alone if he helped. Besides he did want friends at one point.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." McGonegall said with a nod. Harry jumped his face blossoming . "Good job, Mr. Potter you seem to have a talent. "

Harry took a raged breath and stubbornly began changing his needles. McGonegall nodded to herself. So he needed encouragement to his best. She'd be sure to pass that on.

* * *

Harry had been blushing all day. All his teachers had been so nice to him and he was glad that he had studied all his books in detail and had practiced on the train. He was looking forward to Potion's the next day. That had interested him the most he hadn't been able to practice that but maybe he should read his book again.

Harry had sat closest to the fire and was pouring over his Potion's book again. The Head Boy came over to him books shrank in his hands he locked eyes with Severus as he too came close to Harry.

"Hey, kiddo..." Harry jumped, "You like reading?" Harry nodded, "Well, I was going to get rid of all my old school books you want them?"

"Really?" Harry was breathless with excitment. "Oh, thank you so much!"

The Headboy blushed at the honesty and innocence of the child. He unshrank the books.

"Read this one first." He said, "It teaches you expansion charms and weightless charms. "

Harry nodded and offered a shy smile. The boy smiled back gave a wave and went back over to the seventh years. Harry's head was instintly hidden in the book the boy had suggested. He didn't see Severus nod and begin walking around the room.

"Ten points to Slytherin." He hissed at the Head boy. The boy nodded and went back to his study group. When Severus had checked on all the study groups he went back to Harry. "Did you finish your homework, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and quickly got it out and handed it over to his Professor. Severus cocked an eyebrow while Harry waited expectantly. Figuring out he wanted him to look them over he sat on a chair and began to do so. A few students snickered and Harry went back to reading. He finished the book at the same time Severus finished the essays.

"I would give you an E ." Harry frowned at that and snatched them back to redo them. He'd heard about the grading scale. He missed Severus' sneer. " It's a good start, Potter just put in a few more details. " Harry cocked his head to the side. " Here on the Charms essay you need more about the history of the essay..." He went on to tell Harry about how the boy could improve his essays and Harry readily and happily began to redo them. Severus stayed the whole time he'd informed his house about Harry's abuse and how shy he was going to be and all the help he was probably going to need. They had been enraged to find out he'd been living with Muggles who abused him and had all agreed to help. Severus assured all his first years he'd give them all the same help if they needed it all they had to do was ask. "These will get O's no doubt, Potter." Severus said when Harry had finished, " Good job, now does anyone else need my help?" No one answered but Harry tugged on his robes. "Yes?" Harry had his potion's book open and was pointing. "Want me to explain interactions between the ingredients of the Boil Curing Potion to you?"

Harry nodded hyperly so Severus sat back down and began doing so. He was surprised that the child of James Potter was even showing interest in Potions then reminded himself that Lily had been good at Potion's as well. All the teachers that Harry had had that day had sent him progress reports about him without having to be asked and it seemed he had pure talent in magic itself. Harry mumbled questions and Severus answered each one wondering why none of his other snakes bothered to ask such in depth questions it was clear that Harry had read the book cover to cover.

* * *

Severus noted that Harry's nose was in a book as he entered the Great Hall the next morning and wondered if the boy had slept at all. The boy was reading what Severus noted was a Potions theory book. Was the boy that interested in his subject? He made a note to devote his energy to encouraging Harry in Potions.

"Did you speak to him last night, Severus?" Minerva asked, Severus shook his head, "Why not?"

"Believe it or not because he had me go over his E essays then redid them to O level and had me read them again then started a discussion on Potions ingredients and how they react to each other." Severus replied, the other teachers chuckled but Severus and Minerva noted Albus did not look happy about it. "He wants to learn and has a thirst for reading. Mr. Cellus gave him his old school books last night and Potter was excited about it and actually talked to him..."

"He talked to Mr. Malfoy in my class. " Minerva said, "He knows to visualize and told the other boy so. "

Severus gave a sharp nod.

"He's opening up a little."

At that moment mail arrived. A snow owl landed on Harry's shoulder and fed her some bacon. He took the note asking him to go Severus' office that night. Harry petted his owl and ate a little himself.

"I'm worried about him." Remus sighed, " Are you sure he's okay, Severus?"

"He will be." Severus sneered handing Remus the letter he'd received. Remus smirked and passed it off to Minerva who passed it to Sprout who passed it to Flitwick. Who passed it to Poppy. "Minerva, would you like the honor?"

"You bet your ass, Severus!"

That signaled her going off the handle at Albus about how he over looked abused children. The Head's, Remus and Poppy all joined in the yelling match supporting Minerva.

Harry watched in interest he'd liked the Professors who'd been in Hospital wing with him. They'd kept him calm and promised he'd never have to back to the Dursleys he hoped the Bad man would not hurt them or worse fire him. He wondered why the Bad man was trying to wiggle out of helping other kids like him. They were waving a sheet of paper around that looked a lot like the one he'd seen after his scans. He guessed they were upset about his treatment.

"Are we gonna have class today?" Harry asked, Cellus who had made his way down to him. " it's Defense and Potions. I really wanna go to those ones."

Cellus laughed sitting down next to the small boy.

"I was too when I got here." He confessed. "I'm sure the Headmaster will call a Teacher's Meeting tonight and we'll have classes. "

"Good. " Harry said, "I learned those Charms you told me about. It took me a few hours but I got it. "

"Great job." Cellus whistled, "Those are sixth year spells. You got power, little guy."

* * *

They did indeed have classes and Harry got all but dotted on and favored in Defense by Remus Lupin for his shield charm which was far from perfect but was better than anyone elses.

Harry got a front row seat in his afternoon Potion's class. Severus' lips twitched hiding a smile as Harry set up his things. Draco got ready next to him but was forced to be on his own when Harry all but fled to the table closest to the teachers desk. Severus watched Draco frown and get mad. He knew his Godson was getting annoyed that he couldn't get Harry Potter to like him.

He gave his normal speech to the first years and set the to the task of brewing the Boil Cure Potion. He kept a good eye on Draco and Harry. He knew Draco could brew but he knew that Harry had the knowledge. He also seemed to have the talent as his Potion was better than Draco's every step of the way.

"Look at how Potter's potion is a light orange." He snapped at the class. "Granger how could yours be such a dark orange?" The Know-It-All Gryffindor girl looked on the verge of tears. " Longbottom, yours is yellow! YELLOW!" he bellowed, " Twenty points from Gryffindor! Potter, this is the best potion I've seen in a long time. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry blushed and bottled his potion to hand in.

" I want a six foot essay on the proper way to brew this potion to be handed in next lesson!" Snape ordered. "now clear out!"

Harry stayed back and Severus noticed.

"You did very good to day, Potter."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, blushing again. " Uhm... are you and the other professors going to get in trouble? you were yelling at the Bad Man at breakfast. Is he going to send me back?"

"No, Harry." Severus said gently and kneeled in front of Harry making the boy look him in the eye. "He cant because your aunt and I met up last night... we grew up together and she signed gardianship of you over to me. That means I'll be taking care of you from now on. So if you need anything you tell me... I think our first concern is those glasses. I noticed how close you hold your books..."

"Glasses cost a lot of money. ..."

"Not as much here in our world..." Severus replied, "Now you run along to dinner, Harry. Everything will be just fine. I promise and we'll all be fine. We wont be in trouble at all. We want to help other children like you so we have to make a statement to Albus. Now go on."

"Okay." Harry ran to the door but stopped "Thank you, sir."

With that he ran toward the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry met Severus in the Entrance Hall that Saturday as he had been told. Dumbledore looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. Severus frowned at the over sized muggle clothes Harry was wearing.

"Are those your best Muggle clothes?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, he suddenly recoiled and looked up through his fringe. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not you, child." Severus sighed, "Come on lets get a start."

"By Professor McGonegall." Harry called waving to her she smiled at him and shooed him after Severus. "Sir, I have some money left from my vault would it be okay to buy a book with some of it?"

Harry watched Severus' lips twitched and Harry knew he was fighting a smile. He nodded and Harry wanted to cheer. He didn't because his Aunt had told him children shouldn't be heard. He watched the third through seventh years heading towards Hogsmede.

The next thing Harry knew he was on his butt and had a wand held to his head. He looked up to see a young man of maybe 18 standing in front of him. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"S-sorry..."

"This will hurt a bit." He said, "But trust me when I say it's for your own good." Pain exploded in Harry's head and all thoughts of where Severus and all the students were were chased from his mind. He screamed. After a few minutes the pain stopped and he fell to the ground. "Don't tell anyone you saw me except Severus, he will be here soon and will care for you."

Through his dazed vision Harry watched the guy vanish.

"POTTER!" Severus came running toward him from one direction and other teachers from the other. "Potter?"

Harry launched in to Severus' arms trying to get away from Dumbledore.

"What happened to your scar, Potter?" Severus asked his voice calm as he conjured a wet cloth to clean the bleeding head."Merlin, your scar is gone!" Harry's hand shot up to feel. It really was gone. "Do you know who took you, Potter? Cellus said a man grabbed you?"

"Don't recall..." Harry whispered as Severus and Poppy looked over him. "I was with you then bumped into someone and you were gone and I was here then pain in my head. I thought it was going to explode. Then the pain was gone and you were calling for me."

"Alright." Severus said meeting Minerva's eyes. They both knew he wasn't telling the truth. " Do you think we can still get you your glasses today?"

"I would like that, sir." Harry replied as he was helped to his feet. "Sir, can I buy myself a book?"

"I already said you could."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Harry was amazed as he looked around. His new gold frame small rectangle glasses were amazing and would fix his eyes according to the eye lady. He could now see everything. He gushed his thanks.

Severus waved it off and took him to a clothes store. Harry was scared when the lady messured him for clothes. He fled to Severus as soon as she was done and clung to his robes shaking. Severus rubbed the boys back trying to calm him. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter had gotten through his shield and to his heart so quickly. He also couldn't believe how protective he was feeling of the boy.

"Severus, " The lady said, "Your son is so cute!"

Severus jolted.

"My parents are dead." Harry's voice said, " Professor is my guardian. "

"Oh,..." the lady said with a jump. "I'm so sorry... "

"Never mind hurry up with the order." Severus snapped. "NOW!"

Severus took Harry to the book store and saw the child's eyes light up. He apparently loved books. Harry bought two books and put them in his book bag. As they went outside a man grabbed Harry's arm. He screamed the man had Severus' wand in his face.

"Let him go, Black."

"Professor!" Harry cried, "He's hurting me."

The man let go and Harry hid under Severus' cloak clinging.

"Hey, Harry, I didn't mean to scare or hurt ya." The man said, ignoring Severus and kneeling down. "My names Sirius Black I'm your god father."

"Then where were you when I was gettin' abused by the Dursley's ?"

"Why don't I come up to Gryffindor tower tonight and talk to you about it?"

"I'm a Slytherin." Harry replied, he quickly hid again at the man's growl. " Professor..."

"How are you a Slytherin?" Sirius demanded, "You're supposed to be a Gryffindor! Albus swore he'd lead you right!"

"Leave him alone, Black." Severus snapped, as Remus shook his head with a sigh he knelt and tried to calm Harry. " He was sorted in to Slytherin because of those damn Muggles that Albus left him with abused him ! He left him with Petunia Evans, Black! Is that what you want your godson growing up with? "

"Abused how?"

Remus gave him the results of Harry's scan and continued to to try and calm Harry. Both and Sirius watched Severus absently rub Harry's back.

* * *

Jackon Cellus came out of the book store and saw the scene. His eyes shot to Harry . He moved from his girlfriend toward the boy. She got the message and followed.

"There you, little guy." Jack said, "I was hoping to find if you were okay?"

"Good." Harry replied blushing "thank you."

"Do you know what an Animagus is, kid?"

"Nuh uh."

So Jack and his girlfriend began talking to him while Remus and Severus gave a sigh of relief each and moved to grab Black and move him away to talk to him. Harry was now asking questions it was apparent that Harry's downside was knowledge and he would open up if it meant he could have it.

Harry was in awe of the information he had gotten that day. The nice Ravenclaw girl had fawned over him and encouraged his questions. She had even said that she would give him a few books she'd gotten for extra study but hadn't been able to use. That's how he, Severus, Remus and Sirius ended up standing outside the Ravenclaw Tower as Harry reasoned with the statue guarding the tower that his answer to the question asked was indeed correct if it would think about it. That's where Flitwick, Sprout, McGonegall and Albus found them ten minuets later.

"He's putting up a good fight." the Head Girl said as he leaned against the wall waiting, "and he's not wrong about his answer they've been debating for ten minuets and all I wanted to do was grab him some books on Animagus transformations..."

Harry smirked as the statue finally relented and the girl went in.

"Very good." Flitwick chuckled, "How did you not get into Ravenclaw is beyond ..."

Severus sighed as Harry fled under his cloak and clung again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sirius' and Remus' eyes had followed him.

"Animagus is rather advanced for a first year, Miss. Gold." McGonegall said, as Harry held his bag out for the books and thanked her over and over again. " How did this come up?"

"Jack and I had just gotten some new Charms books and when we came out there seemed to be a problem ." She motioned toward Sirius, Severus and Remus, "Needless to say the tiny snake was not reacting well so Jack and I engaged him in conversation. Jack just burst forth with Animagi and the little snake took to it. " Harry, again mostly hidden nodded. " He's so cute!"

"Well, we were told by the paintings that a Slytherin was trying to break into the Common Room and to hurry because the Eagle was running out of good debates." Flitwick laughed, "We'll just be on our way again."

"Bye, Professor McGoneggal ." Harry called then followed Severus like a little lost puppy. He grabbed hold of Severus' robes and Severus slowed down so he didn't have to run to catch up. "You want me to go to the common room, sir?"

"No, come with me." Severus said, gently and let them into his quarters. He settled Harry in a nice comfy chair close to the fire that he figured the boy might like and told him to go on and read. That earned him a shy smile. "Sassy." A elf appeared. "Tea and whatever..."

"Little Master Potter is too skinny!" Sassy cried and Harry fled to Severus again. " Little Master is eating more! Sassy is getting her Little Master food!"

"Yes, please." Harry mumbled, "Professor, why did she call me Master?"

"You go back and read until she comes back and we'll figure it out. " Remus said with a smile. "It's okay."

Harry nodded and did. When she brought his food he thanked her and ate the overloaded plate. Or what he could of it. She stood over him and glowed when he said it was the best he'd ever eaten. She had squealed and hugged him. The problem was she wasn't letting go and was crying.

Severus had resorted to calling two more elves who explained that they were Potter Elves and that when Dumbledore had taken over the estate they'd been ordered here. That most of the elves were Harry's . Harry blinked head cocked to the side as he petted Sassy's head gently as the elf sobbed on the boys soaking robes. He was worried but didn't fully understand what was actually going on.

* * *

They had finally gotten Sassy calmed down and she got taken back to the kitchen and Harry fell asleep in the chair reading. Severus tucked him in on the couch and let him sleep. Sirius and Remus trying to find humor in the situation. James' son being taken care of by Severus who actually seemed to care about him. Then they called a meeting of all involved in the case. Sirius had gotten out of Azkaban thanks to Narcissa finally standing up to her husband and demanding it on threat of divorce. Now that he was Lord Black he was going to figure out what the heck was going on with his Godson's affairs and why Albus had taken over the assets of the Potter's.

The war meeting had begun.

That's what Sirius had called it and no one was disagreeing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a start and a harsh cry. Severus was suddenly at his side and trying to calm him down.

"Jus' a bad dream, Professor." Harry replied shyly. " Oh, did I sleep here last night, sir?"

"Yes you did. " Severus replied, "Now to straight down the hall and get cleaned up. "

Harry nodded and did as told. He came out running after seeing what time it was.

"Thank you, sir but I have to get to class now."

Harry burst into the hall before Severus could call him back. He was stunned by the child. He began getting ready for his class.

* * *

Severus came running into the Hospital just before his last class to see Harry laying broken on a bed. His left leg was twisted at an odd angel and one of his arms was being forced back into place. He had a huge gnash on his head.

"What happened?" He demanded. " Is he okay?"

" Weasel pushed him down a flight of stairs. " Draco Malfoy said, and Severus was sure he was lying " He did, Professor. Potter was rushing up the stairs to get to History of Magic. Potter got to the top and Weasel just pushed him right back down. "

Harry woke with a moan.

"Potter? " Severus asked, and Harry blinked at him. "Who did this to you?"

"I fell." Harry mumbled and looked away to stare at the far wall. "Sorry, sir. I'll try and be good."

Severus clenched his fists.

"Malfoy, Detention my office tonight. " He snapped, "Your father will hear about you trying to kill another student!"

"It wasn't me!" Draco protested "It was the Weasel!"

"Was not!" Ron screamed back, he was shaken up that Harry hadn't told the truth. " You pushed him and Granger, Longbottom, Seamus and Dean can back me up!"

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Blaise can back me up!" Draco yelled back. " You did this!"

Harry coughed and took a painful breath.

"How long has Mr. Potter had a fever, Severus?"

"I was not aware he did." Severus blinked looking at Remus. Who looked horrified. " He slept the whole night right where you saw him last. I saw no sign that he was ill. He gave none of us no reason to ask if he was okay..."

"mmm..." Harry moaned, " da' man..." He breathed. " He put his wand to ma head an' took some black ding out an' I felt loads better..." Harry took another deep breath. " Den I start feeling warm an' hot... I sorry I so much trouble..."

Harry dropped off to sleep while the adults thought about what he had said and tried to figure out what it meant. A girl came in with red dots all over her.

"Severus, Remus get the boys out of here!" she snapped, "That's the Dragon Pox!"

Severus picked Harry up. His leg was now fixed as well. He shoved Draco out the door and ordered him to follow while Remus delt with the Weasley.

* * *

Harry woke coughing and wheezing. He'd been told to take it easy that he had a high fever and several mending bones and ribs. He watched as Severus came back into the room with a bowl of soup and a large dog. One Harry knew.

"Padfoot?" The dog barked happily. " You used to crawl up in the crib with me didn't you?" Padfoot barked again. " well, I kind of remember things sometimes but not always... " Padfoot curled up with him after Harry ate as much as he could and had taken the potions he was given. He also thanked his Professor before clinging to his dogfather and drifting off again."mmmm..."

Harry woke again taking deep breaths. He couldn't seem to get any air. Padfoot ran toward the door only for it to open and Severus to come running in with Poppy. Harry clung to Severus in desperation. Tears were running down his cheeks. Poppy was doing some kind of spell Severus had never seen or heard of before. Harry soon calmed and his breathing regulated.

"It's okay, Harry." Severus whispered "I'm here. I'm here. "

Harry nodded and cried. Severus rubbed his back while Padfoot whined and tried to comfort Harry himself. Harry calmed after awhile and began coughing. He was swallowed his potions and snuggled closer to Severus he felt safe with him. His dog did not seem happy at that and he thought he heard Poppy chuckle.

* * *

Harry felt better than he had in a long time when he woke up. Nothing hurt. He got up, showered and dressed wondering what day it was. He walked down the hall toward the Severus' living room. He heard voices and quickly hid behind the wall to listen.

"What do you mean he's not being expelled?" Severus bellowed. " Draco Malfoy almost killed Harry!"

Harry bolted out and latched on to Severus ignoring the large crowd that was in the room.

"Oh,,... I'm sorry , Harry, I forgot." Severus knelt down and calmed the boy. " It's okay, I wont yell again." Harry nodded. "I bet you're hungry. Get up to the table and call Sassy alright?"

"K, Professor, thanks for taking care of me."

Sassy was happy to see that he was okay. After ten minuets of her crying and clinging to Harry she finally got Harry's breakfast. Then stood over him and watched him eat.

"Professor, can I have the homework I missed?"

"Master is eating more!" Sassy cried pulling him back to the table. " Master is too skiny. Sassy is feeding you more!"

"Sassy, I ate the whole plate this time I'm full." Harry pulled free. "If you try to feed me anymore I'm just going to give it to Padfoot."

Sassy let out an annoyed sigh and vanished.

Harry ran to Severus to get his homework then went back to the table to begin doing it. He payed no attention to the people who were watching him.

"You will not expel my son." Lucius Malfoy finally said, " I was told Weasley pushed Potter down the stairs."

"I was told he said he fell." Someone pipped up.

"He's an abused child!" Severus snapped, "Of course he said he fell! I have talked to my snakes and the lions and they all agree that it was Draco Malfoy who pushed Harry and I have called them here to have them testify. They are in the classroom. I will admit that Weasley is serving detention for trying to curse Zabini , again, and I have my Head Boy watching them."

"Bring them in one at a time. "

Harry kept working. Writing or grabbing one of his books to look up some facts. He'd apparently been sick for a whole school week not that he remembered it and had a lot of work to make up. Pansy was the first to come in.

"Harry!" She cried racing over but stopping three steps back. "Are you okay?"

"Professor, Padfoot and Madame Poppy took care of me. " Harry nodded, "Do you need help with your charms?"

"No, thank you. I hope you come back to the common room soon."

"K"

* * *

All the kids gave the same story except for Draco even Ron had told the same story as the others only adding that he had started the fight. All the Slytherin's had rushed over to say hello to Harry, except Draco, and see if he was okay. they had all stayed three steps back to talk to him. Even Cellus had come in to see him. He'd seemed embaressed and uneasy about it but Severus had just let him come in and check that no one had killed Harry.

Harry finally finished his homework and gave it to Severus.

" I'll look over your work when I'm done here."

" You look over his work?" Agustus Longbottom asked, " Why?"

"I took guardianship of Harry when he came to school because it was obvious that he was being abused. " Severus replied, " also Harry likes to only get O's on his work. He studies all the time. I check over his work to see if he's wrong about anything. I do the same for all my first years to help teach them a few pointers on how to organize their work. I help my snakes as much as I can."

"It's a good practice. " another board member said in thought. " But much more work for you, Professor."

Severus shrugged and showed them out. He began looking over the work. Harry sat close to him on the couch. He scooted closer and closer until Severus absently put his arm around the child to sooth him.

Harry walked into the Common Room two hours later. He flinched as a cheer went up they were happy to see him. They all asked how he was and what had happened. He told them that he'd gotten hurt going down the stairs, and then had caught the flew or something and Severus had taken care of him because of the out breaks. They were glade he was okay.

It was Sunday so Harry went up to see Hedwig his owl was happy to see him too and gladly ate the snack that Harry had brought her.

By the time Harry got back to the school Remus was standing with Sirius, Severus some Arours and goblins. Harry ran to Severus as they watched and clung.

"Where have you been, pup?" Sirius asked, " The snakes said you vanished..."

"I went to see Hedwig." Harry replied, "My owl. It got a little crowded in the Common Room. "

"Right he owns an owl." Severus sighed hitting his hand to his head, "I forgot about that."

Harry gave Severus a shy smile and tried not giggle at that. They went to a meeting room where they met Dumbledore the Board and the Minister . The Minister's eyes got big when he saw Harry. Dumbledore gave Harry a bright smile his eyes twinkling but Harry inched under Severus' cloak.

"May I ask why Potter is in this meeting as well?" Lucius drawled, " This is about Dumbledore."

"He's here because this also concerns him." Sirius replied, "He's my Godson and Dumbledore has been running his life and stealing from his vaults. ..." he held up his hand. " Yes, we have done our work and can confirm this. " He looked at Severus and Harry. "Harry, pup, Severus and Remus cant be in here can you latch on to someone else?" he grunted as Harry slammed into him. "I'll walk him back to the Common Room myself, "

Severus and Remus both nodded and left.

* * *

The whole time Sirius was talking Lucius watched the shy and cowering snake. He couldn't think that the child was adorable and he was going to make sure that Draco got the message to back off the child.

"Are you saying that Albus left our young Mr. Potter in the care of Muggles he knew would be abusive to him while he focused all his attention on the boy he believes to be the Chosen one Neville Longbottom?" Lucius drawled, they could all see his frown. " Do you have proof Black?"

"I have something better." Sirius said "A witness. "

"Bring it forward then."

Sirius gave him a studying look then got up and went to the door. Harry was now staring into Lucius' silver eyes and didn't notice. Harry cocked his head to one side like he was thinking or considering something. He blinked when he heard a gasp and looked to see ol' Mrs. Figg. He gave a panicked yelp and smashed into Sirius dodging her.

"No, no Harry, remember I promised not to hurt you.." She said, with a gentle smile. " I have something for you." She held out a tiny black fur ball. "It's a full Kneazal and was just born a few months ago."

"Thanks, Mrs. Figg." He said quietly and took it. The kitty purred, "Wait until Professor sees you, little guy."

Sirius chuckled at that.

Mrs. Figg confirmed she'd moved to Surry on Albus' orders to watch the kid. That she sent him weekly reports and gave them copies of what she sent and what he sent back. Harry was busy sitting in Sirius' lap petting his kitty. Something Lucius found sickingly cute.

"Given this ..." Lucius drawled, " I vote to remove Alubs Dumbledore from his duties at this school."

Everyone agreed. Sirius it appeared was on the board because he was a Black.

"Now I vote we turn him over to the goblins for retrobution ."

Another unanimous vote and the goblins took Albus and vanished. At that Harry relaxed again.

"Bring in Minerva and Severus."

Both came in and Harry was at Severus' side in a flash.

"Where did you get that?" Severus asked in disdain "You did not have it when I left. "

"Mrs. Figg, she breeds them." Harry said, "Can I keep him?"

"Fine." Harry beamed up at Severus his eyes shining. Severus ruffled the boys bangs and lead him over to the seats as Minerva and Sirius chuckled. " Where is Albus?"

"He was given to the goblins, professor." Harry answered. " They are going to get my money back."

"Good. "

"We are here today to discuss the open Headmaster position. "

"Damn." Severus coughed as his mouth filled with soap. He glared at Harry who had his wand out. He grabbed his own and vanished it. " No more House hold cleaning spells for you." Harry pouted, " But yes , Harry, that is what most pure bloods use to make their children speak properly, very good."

Harry perked up again.

* * *

Minerva didn't want to be Headmistress but she was rightfully next in line. She and Severus were having a shouting match while Sirius tried to coax Harry out from the table. Harry had fled when the shouting had began.

Lucius scooted his chair back and looked under the table to see the cowering boy within his reach. He met Sirius' eyes under the table then back at Harry. He was so small and cute. Lucius cursed himself for such thoughts and wondered why he was having them about the boy. He noticed he wasn't the only one looking at the cowering child.

"Now stop this at once!" Lucius' voice tore through the room as he slammed his cane down. Everyone looked at him. "Severus, I am shocked at you! You are scaring your ward!"

Severus jumped then was on his knees. After a few calming words and a lot of coaxing he had an armful of Harry. He rubbed Harry's back as he stood with the tiny boy in his arms.

"I do not see what the problem is." Lucius continued in a calm voice. "Black here is good at Transfigurations from what I remember. So I fail to see why you can not do this Minerva. As for the Potions position I believe that Slughorn is available as is Master Woodlock. Now settle this or we will have to take measures in to our own hands and choose an out side source to be Headmaster. I believe Professor Sinestra can take over has Head of Slytherin House and Lupin can do the same for Gryffindor. The only thing holding us up is you two."

Severus sighed. Harry was on his hip head hidden in the nape of his neck still shaking.

"I'll take it." Severus sighed rubbing his back absently. " but I expect some help on a few things."

"As in." Lady Longbottom asked, " What do wish to change?"

"The way we handle abuse cases."


	4. Chapter 4

"We can do that." Lucius nodded. " Minerva you will continue your duties as Deputy and Head of Gryffindor. We will send Woodlock to you for interview. "

Severus nodded and absently rubbed Harry's back. It was clear to the board that he really cared for the boy.

"If I may ask..." Augustus wondered ,"How did you come to gain Guardianship of the boy?"

"I was a friend of his mother."

With that Severus left the room and went to his quarters to try and calm the shaking boy in his arms.

* * *

Harry and his kitty, Hellborn, walked into the Headmaster's quarters a week later and sat silently on the couch. He began doing his homework knowing that Severus was in his new office. Severus had said he could come here whenever he wanted to whether he,Severus was there or not. This was the first time he was taking him up on the offer because Ron and Hermione had been picking on him in the library. He liked it better here anyway because it had better books to read and Severus was always nice to him.

The floo flared and Lucius came out. He blinked in shock at the boy sitting there.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up and began shaking.

"It's okay I wont hurt you." Lucius said gently. " Do you know where Severus is?"

Harry nodded and pointed toward the office.

"Thank you, honey."

Harry cocked his head to the side confused and nodded.

Lucius smirked to himself as he headed for the office.

* * *

"Severus, do you know there is a small snake in your quarters?"

"He has permission to be there." Severus replied, ignoring the teachers in front of him. "What is he doing?"

"It looked as if he was doing a Transfiguration's essay."

"Good." Severus nodded, "Why are you here, Lucius?"

"I need to speak to you."

"Well, you'll have to wait I'm in a meeting."

"I'll just go wait in your quarters then."

"Do not scare the child like your son did. Or I will not be happy."

Lucius chuckled and went back into the quarters. He sat on a chair watching Harry.

"Sassy!" the elf appeared to Harry's call. " Tea for two please."

The beamed and quickly got it along with a snack for her still to thin Master.

"Master, is eating his snack." Sassy said, " Sassy is bringing snack for kitty Hellborn too."

"I will, Sassy." Harry picked up a carrot. "Thank you, Sassy."

Harry ate his carrots dipped in ranch while he continued to do his homework.

"Where did you used to live before you came here."

"Little Whinging, Surry." Harry answered distantly, " With my aunt, uncle and cousin. "

Lucius hummed a second while drinking his tea. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this for the child in front of him. The door slammed open and Draco came huffing in . Lucius watched his sons eyes flash at the sight of Harry sitting there working.

"Where is uncle Sev?" he demanded. "Don't ignore me! Stop ignoring me!"

Lucius grabbed his son's arm before he could hit Harry and drug him into the hall. To give him a stern talking to and another sound spanking.

* * *

Severus happily went into his quarters to see Harry. He sat next to Harry and gave him a one armed hug. For that he got a shy smile. He looked at the mostly eaten snack and smiled himself. He hadn't needed to tell the Potter elves to help him get Harry to eat more and they even made sure it was healthy he was glad for that. He looked up when Lucius re entered the room with Draco who looked like he'd been crying Severus could only guess what had happened and really didn't care the boy deserved to be spanked for the way he treated his son.

Severus jolted a bit.

_'When did I start thinking of Harry as my son?'_ Severus wondered. _'Well, if I ever had a son I'm glad it's him. '_

He gave Harry another one armed hug and watched Draco's eyes flash.

_'So that's it.'_he sighed to himself.._'__The spoiled little brat his mad at Harry for taking my attention away from him. He needs to learn that he is not and can not be the only child in my life. I have Harry now and because of his relatives he demands a lot more of my attention right now. I'll have to sit down and explain that to him. '_

"Draco, have you done your homework yet?"

"No, uncle Sev." Draco said repulsed by the very idea of doing homework the day he got it. " Why would I? It's not do ..."

"Well, maybe you should take a leaf out of Harry's book and do it when it is given." Lucius snapped at his son. "That way you have more free time to do what you like."

"All he ever does is read and grab the attention of the older kids by acting so cute and innocent. "

"Done." Harry said, and handed Severus all of the homework he'd done both in the library and the one he just finished. " Sorry, I came up here, but Weasley and Granger were picking on me in the library. Professor McGonaggal said that Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom got another detention on top of the one they got for driving the flying car here. They have to serve this new one with Filch but the first they have to serve with Hagrid. Also Lockheart keeps following me around. " he looked uneasy. " It's making me real scared because he looks at me like uncle Vernon used to look at me... " He glanced at Draco then back at Severus." I saw Goyle go off with him..."

"and when he showed back up a few hours later..." Draco cut in nodding. "He was crying real bad and he had burn like marks around his wrists. He wouldn't tell us what happened Crabbe, Evans and I asked and I saw Potter trying to talk to him as well he just shut us all out. "

Harry nodded rapidly.

Severus began shaking.

" I see." Severus growled, Harry's eyes got big and he looked scared again. "Well, I'll just have to talk to Lockheart but first Draco go and get Goyle."

"Right."

Draco ran off.

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and rubbed his back he had Hellborn in his arms. Severus didn't want to do this but he needed the truth and if Lucius heard it then they could get charges pulled up on Vernon Dursley.

"Harry, honey, did your uncle ever touch you where he wasn't supposed to?"

Harry looked up at him.

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled. Lucius sat forward eyes blazing. " He did it a lot. He ... would touch me and ... put his... " Harry looked away. "Inside me... and beat me and strangle me... while ... he was... inside me... it hurt a lot but he wouldn't stop and said if I told anyone he would kill me..." Harry was crying. "But I know you'll protect me." He latched on to Severus. "You'll protect me right, daddy?"

"Right." Severus said in a strained voice he couldn't tell if he was choked up with emotion over the child calling him daddy or because his Muggle Studies teacher was molesting children and he was pissed off by it. " I'll protect you always."

* * *

Lucius was seething he'd allowed Goyle to break down on him until his father got there. When the man had arrived and Goyle had broken over all over again. Crabbe had been molested too and his dad was there. Lucius was glad that Draco had been smart enough to take Harry's warning two weeks ago to heart and had stayed away from the man. Harry had noticed the behavior and had taken to finding and using secret passages and hidden stairways to avoid him as often as they could.

Lockheart was denying everything but the boys stories lined up and charges were going to drawn.

Lucius was watching four emotional teens while the trial was going on. Two were going to testify while the other three were along because they were along for support and because they were under Severus' and , in the case of Draco, his care. It was the week before the Christmas holiday. Crabbe and Goyle Sr were in the court room at the moment and Lucius was trying to keep the boys calm. Draco was trying to get Harry to stop shaking. Lucius couldn't figure out why the boy was so scared he didn't have to go in the room. It was hurting him to see the young boy like this it was almost enough to make him go inside and get Severus or Black.

"Sassy." the elf popped up blinking. "Will you please go get Hellborn for your master?"

"Sassy is getting kitty Hellborn for her master." The elf agreed and vanished. When she popped up she looked annoyed and had the cat on her head she ran to her master as the Wizengamont came out. "Master, Sassy is getting Kitty Hellborn for you."

"Thank you, Sassy." Harry took his cat and patted his elves head. Sassy beamed at him and vanished again. He snuggled his small kitten then ran and slammed into Sirius who grunted. " Padfoot..."

"Scared again, kiddo?" Harry nodded, and he picked him up. " It'll only be a few more minuets then I'll take you and your friends out for some ice cream."

"K..." Harry's voice was soft and almost not heard as Sirius set him back on the bench. "..."

" We'll be back soon, Harry." Sirius soothed, " It wont take long. Severus will be out in a few too."

Harry nodded and began rocking while petting Hellborn. He had never told anyone his secret and was wondering if he should tell his new dad or godfather about it. He knew that all they wanted to do was protect him. His head was pounding now it was always pounding in crowded places like school and here at the Ministry. It was why Harry had taken to staying with Severus so he could be away from everyone.

True to his word Severus and Sirius came out less then twenty minuets later. Harry was instantly clinging to Severus who rubbed his back absently as Harry clung to his robes.

"Good news." Sirius said to the boys who were clinging to their dads as well. " Lockheart was sent of to Azkaban. " they both nodded. "Now I believe I promised to buy you all ice cream."

"I'm not allowed Ice cream." Harry spoke up when they got to an ice cream parlor "It's not on the diet the Healer put me on."

"You can have some." Severus said softly, "It's okay to splurge once in awhile, Harry and you do need to gain more weight remember you'll have to start taking potions again. "

"Oh, right." Harry huffed, he didn't want that start again. " I'll just have a little please."

They all had little cones though Sirius had offered to buy whatever they wanted. Harry had been surprised by that. Draco always seemed to want everything and it really got annoying. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. thanked Sirius, Lucius and Severus for helping their boys and Apperated them home. They'd all start break early except for Harry because he was living with Severus. Severus had given him the option to stay out of class but Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

Draco and Lucius left a little later. Harry, Sirius and Severus walked down the street. Harry was holding Severus' hand. They were going to a toy store a few blocks away but Harry didn't know that. His eyes got huge when he saw the two story floor store. They went in and Harry looked this way and that. Sirius had grabbed a cart while Hellborn hid in Harry's hair vanishing from sight instantly. Sirius and Severus were loading things into the cart. Sirius handed Harry a box that held a game boy in it. They wanted him to choose the color he wanted while they were a little ways away picking out games.

"Hey, Freak." Harry turned to see Dudley waddling over to him. "What are you doing? Give me that!"

"No!" Harry pulled the box back towards them and just like that they were playing tug a war over it. "My daddy and Godfather are going to buy it for me!"

"Freaks don't get toys!" Vernon growled stomping up. He raised his hand to hit Harry whose eyes went wide but suddenly his arm was stopped. " Give over that game, Freak."

"Daddy!" Harry cried clinging to Severus. He and Sirius had rushed to Harry when they saw the boy and man. "Uncle is being mean to me again."

"Severus!" Petunia gasped as she joined them. "Sirius!" she began shaking, Sirius was holding Vernon's wrist and was close to snapping it. "Vernon, stop." her husband glared at her but lowered his arm. Sirius let go. " Dudley, give Harry the game. "

"What?!" Dudley cried, "Why?"

" Because if you don't you'll have to answer to my daddy and dogfather!" Harry snapped snatching the game. Severus smirked and rubbed Harry's back, Sirius let out a barking laugh and patted the boys head. " They can curse you. You thought you were scared just having a tail, Dud, well they will turn you into a whole pig!"

"There's an idea." Sirius smirked, " or we could sick Hellborn on him. Kneazals are known to protect their masters..."

"No need for that, Sirius." Petunia cried, she grabbed another box. "Look, Dudders, this one is blue. You like blue. "

"Okay, fine." Dudley huffed taking it. "But I want five games including the new Mega man and Pokemon games."

"Oh, sorry, kiddo." Severus replied, "I just bought out the last games in those for my son."

* * *

Harry was so happy his new daddy and his dogfather hadn't hurt the Dursley's but had bought him a ton of toy and more clothes. He had tried to tell them that Christmas was coming and they should wait but they hadn't cared. He was so happy and comfortable he decided to tell them about his secret when they'd gotten back to the school


	5. Chapter 5

Sev had made Harry move into his quarters with him shortly after they returned. Harry was actually thankful for that. It was two days before Christmas and Sev and Sirius had disappeared with Remus. Harry was being 'Babysat' by Lucius who had all but threatened Sev to let him. Lucius was doing some kind of Ministry work while Harry played his gameboy.

Lucius was still trying to figure out why he was feeling this way about Harry. A boy his sons age. Now Lucius wasn't a stranger to male/male sex by any means. He had his lovers just like his wife had hers. They had only married to keep up pure blood tradition. He sighed and set his work on the table. He caught Harry glance at him and flashed him a smile. As he watched Harry blushed and focused back on his game.

"I'm going to make some tea." Lucius said standing, "would you like a glass of milk?" Harry gave a slow nod and Lucius caught sight of the clock."Well it seems I have good timing it's time for your snack."

Harry saved his game and turned it off. He put it in his Game boy carrier and followed Lucius into the kitchen/dinning room. Lucius made Harry a wonderous fruit plate that Harry said was too beautiful to eat.

" Thank you." Harry mumbled and picked up his fork. " It's really good."

"Sev says you've been eating a little more so I made it a little bigger than Sassy normally does." Harry nodded, and kept eating. He stared at his plate as he did. He kept glancing at Lucius through his bangs every now and then. Lucius finally noticed, "Is something wrong?"

Harry quickly began staring at his plate again and shook his head rapidly. His heart was beating faster than he'd ever felt it beat before. He was curious as to why. He'd never felt this way before and it only seemed to be around Lucius.

"Are you sure, little one?" Lucius wondered, he'd noticed that Harry kept glancing at him when ever he was around. Hellborn ran into the room. Harry scooped up his cat and hugged it before getting up only to sit back down as Lucius summoned Hellborns catnip and milk bowels. Harry set Hellborn down and his cat took off to it's food. " Harry," Harry looked up at him only to blush because Lucius was right in front of him. Harry took a ragged breath as Lucius' lips met his. His eyes closed as their lips moved against each other. "..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SON?!"

Harry quickly stared at his empty plate face still burning. Lucius stood up to look at Sev.

"Calm down and let me explain..." He said, calmly though somewhat winded. " Severus, come into the next room and I'll explain everything. "

Sev went seething. Leaving Sirius to lift Harry into his arms and comfort him.

* * *

Soul mates? Sev held his confused son in his arms while the boy thought about what had been said over the last few hours. Draco was seething while Narcissa his mother and Lucius' wife was cheering and dancing around Sirius sending up streamers from her wand. Sirius was trying to calm his happy cousin down. Harry's head surfaced from Sev's shoulder his face was burning.

"Does this mean I don't get to live with my daddy?"

"No of course not." Sev growled. " You will stay with me until you want to leave!' he hugged his son and Harry clung to him. " and only after you turn 17 not before."

Harry nodded tears in his eyes. This shocked Draco. He couldn't believe Potter was trying not cry because he had thought he had to leave Sev! This boy had the heart of his dad and the man he loved! He didn't get to cry over having to leave one for the other! Draco's body began shaking his magic lashed out and Harry's arm burst into blood. Harry didn't scream just looked at him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"HARRY!" Sev cried and went to work trying to heal the arm. "Draco, why did you hurt my son?"

"This isn't fair!" Draco cried,"That stupid cry baby gets your attention over me and not he gets my father too! It's not fair!"

Harry's arm was soon in a cast and sling. It was his right arm and he could barley hold his wand. Lucius was now holding him while Sev yelled at Draco in one of the back rooms. Harry had silently cried himself to sleep. Lucius rocked him and ran fingers through his hair as Remus and Sirius tied Narcissa down and gagged her while casting Silencing Charms on her. She was so happy that her magic kept bursting through them and they didn't want her waking Harry.

* * *

Harry sat next to a happy Draco two days later around the tree. Remus, Lucius, Sirius and Sev sat with them. Harry was sitting in Lucius' lap while Draco sat in Sev's. Draco had left Harry alone after Sev had spoken to him and had even apologized to Harry for hurting him and explained to him that he wanted to be with Sev and when Sev had taken Harry in he'd gotten so mad that he'd lashed out.

Harry looked at the gift he'd been given.

"Really?" He asked face burning. "I get Christmas gifts?" Draco blinked in shock as the adults assured the boy that he did get gifts. "WOW!" his eyes were shining "I've never gotten gifts before!"

Draco frowned didn't everyone get Yule gifts? He watched in awe as Harry gushed his thanks for gifts that he , Draco, expected. He watched as Harry organized everything and folded all of his new top of the line Muggle clothes. He also noted that Harry got gifts for kids their age as well as younger kids. He'd noticed that Harry acted younger than he really was and had guessed it was do to the abuse. He wondered if it was rude to ask about it when they had their , forced, sleepover that Sev and Lucius were insisting on.

Draco thanked everyone for his gifts like a proper pure blood. He grunted when Harry hugged him suddenly.

"Oh, thank you, Dragon." Harry hugged his new art set that Draco had bought because he'd been forced to buy " would you like me to draw you a picture? How did you know that I love to draw? Oh, it's amazing! Thank you so much!"

Draco blushed at the over reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

It was after three o clock in the morning when Harry and Draco woke to crashes and what sounded like a war going on outside the room. Sassy and several elves appeared and began packing things up. Sassy gave Hellborn to Harry then forced his back pack on him and grabbed him and Draco. The next thing they knew they were standing in the Entrance way at Malfoy Manor. Lucius came rushing forward as Harry began bawling for his daddy.

Lucius picked him up hugging him close and rubbing his back. Draco rolled his eyes then rubbed them.

"I'm going to bed." He growled, " Keep the baby out of my room."

Lucius nodded and walked toward his own room wondering why the boys had been apperated to the Manor.

"It's okay, Harry. " He kissed Harry's head as he sat on his bed and then lay them down pulling the cover over them. Hellborn jumped up onto Harry's pillow. Lucius pulled Harry to his body and snuggled him trying to calm the child down.

For over an hour Harry bawled for Sev. He finally fell asleep. Lucius sighed and kissed the boys lips before getting up to see if he couldn't find what had happened to Sev Sirius and Remus.

* * *

As soon as Harry woke he was bawling again. He refused to eat which only made Sassy cling to him and bawl right back at him.

Lucius had been trying all morning to get in contact with one of the three but had been unsuccessful so he did the only thing that came to mind. He packed up the boys and Apperated to Spinner's End. Sev had sworn he'd never return here after he'd graduated but it was still his home. He knocked on the door while trying to hush Harry. A woman let them in.

"I want Daddy!"

"Harry, calm down." Lucius pleaded, "I'm going to ask Eileen if she's heard from your daddy." The man and woman in the house stared at them. "Ma'am sir. I am Lucius Malfoy a good friend of Severus' this is Severus' ward Harry and my son Draco... The boys were brought to my place ..."

"Severus is at " Eileen said, instantly, "Let me grab my things and we'll go see him." Harry quieted rubbing his eyes he sniffed and looked at her. " Do you know what happened last night?"

"A war." Harry replied, "Dray and I were sleeping in my room..." Draco jumped at the nick name. We were having a sleep over. Daddy set it up. I've never had a sleep over before. I woke up because the whole place shook and Sassy came in she's my house elf from my other daddy. She packed us all up and I could hear shouting and things blowing up... I heard Padfoot yell for Moony to get us and go and Moony yelled that he was staying and sending us with the elves... I heard Daddy yell... "You'll never get him, Albus! I won't let you have my son! He has nothing to do with you or your sick twisted world! If you come near us again I'll take him and you'll never see him or me again!" " they were sitting in Sev's hospital room with Sirius, Remus, and some DML members frantically taking notes. on everything that was being said, "Then Sassy gave me Hellborn and took me and Dray to Luc."

Luc smiled at that nick name but made sure no one saw.

Harry was curled up on Sev's bed clinging to him. Sev had his arm around the boy a smile on his face.

"Mr. Snape?" A Healer walked in. "We need to make a specialized blood replenisher are any of your direct family here? Mother? Father? Your son?"

"I do not have a biological son." Sev frowned. his eyes strayed to a frowning Harry. He looked confused and snuggled closer. "My mother is here but is not the same blood type."

"The Ministry has a record of one Severus Snape having one alive son born July 30."

Harry rubbed his tired poofy red eyes and blinked up at the man so did Severus.

"I'm sorry what?" Sev, Sirius, and Remus chorused, " That isn't possible."

The Healer looked at the three of them eyebrow cocked.

* * *

Harry bawled and bawled they'd taken him away from Sev again. The Healers in the Pediatric ward were trying to calm him down but he kept yelling he wanted his daddy. He screamed and screamed his throat hurting, he felt really warm, and he was screaming past coughs.

"I WANT MY DADDY!"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter." A Healer said, " My name is Healer Logan I am Headmaster Snape's Healer..."

"PROVE IT!"

Logan sighed, "How do you wish me to do that, Mr. Potter?"

"I WANT MY DADDY!"

"I am here to prove he is you daddy."

"I WANT MY DADDY!"

After two hours a weak and coughing Harry was secure in Sev's arms and on his lap. Harry sniffled and coughed as he snuggled closer.

"Daddy, are you my real daddy?"

"I... " Sev sighed, he knew the room was safe. " We need to discuss this when we get home, Harry. It's very difficult to answer. "

"not really, daddy." Harry coughed in his chest. " You could have been with mommy or daddy? "

Sev smiled into Harry's hair.

"One time a long time ago when we were 17 right before we got out of school I slept with James Potter. Lily and were child hood friends but she was my sister not my lover. Just James that once. "

"So I have two daddy's?"

"It would appear."

"but, daddy that would mean that I didn't have a mommy and I'm not related to Aunt Tuny so how did I end up with ..." he began coughing roughly. His whole body was shaking. "Daddy, I'm so cold..."

Sev called for a doctor and wrapped his son in blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry lay curled around his kitty as Sev glared at Luc.

"I've told you no touching him in inappropriate ways until he's at least 17!" Sev yelled checking the silencing wards he'd put up. Luc had tried to kiss Harry and hold him. "Touch him again and I'll put a spell around him that makes you stand a 100 feet back! Understand?! He is an abused kid! I'll kill you if you try anything else with my son!"

"It was just a kiss."

"Lucius!" Sev growled "I'm warning you! I'll do to you what I did Tuny's husband!"

"Daddy, what did you do to Uncle?"

Both men looked at the small sick child that had climbed in to Sev's lap.

"I did something only wizards and witches from old pure blood families can do." Sev replied, " I took all three of them in front of the Wizengamont and it was decided that all three would be changed into cats for the next two thousand years and made to live with magical families. Vernon will be under Lucius' care for what he has done to you. " Luc sneered as the Head's of the Wizengamont entered with three screaming cats. "I will be taking Tuny because I have known her since we were kids... but the problem is Dudley..."

"I'll take him!" Draco said snatching the pudgy blond cat. "You're going on a diet! and you'll pay for what you've done to my new friend."

Harry blushed as Luc took the other pudgy blond cat.

"Vernon was it?" Luc asked then didn't wait for an answer. "You're going to pay hell for what you've done to my little mate."

Tuny leaped onto Sev's shoulder and sat sighing she was almost as tiny as Hellborn.

"Tuny didn't hurt me much, daddy." Harry said, He reached in his robes and came out with Hellborn. "Tuny, meet my Hellborn. Mrs. Figg gave him to me. I named him after a plant in our world. You should eat more. You're too skinny. " Harry cocked his head to one side. "Sassy, " His elf appeared with cat food for two and nutritional snack for one. Harry happily ate his carrots.

"You are given proper food then?" Tuny asked jumping on to his shoulder. "I was very curious when it was Sev who came to see about you."

"He's my daddy." Harry held a carrot up to her absently and she began nibbling on it. " The test Healer Logan did proved it." Harry coughed a bit leaning against Sev who rubbed his back. " Daddy is going to take care of me. Tuny tried she only hurt me to not get hurt herself and she fed me when Uncle didn't know about it and she gave me books to read and taught me to read and talk."

"I see." Sev said, "I figured you wouldn't want her too much because sh did help you some. " Sev kissed Harry's head, "You're still warm..."

"Daddy, the bad man ... why did he hurt you Moony and Padfoot?"

" Because he wanted to take you." Sev sighed, "But we were not about to let him get you. I'm going to take you somewhere very safe. You're going to meet Daddy's real boss."

* * *

Harry hid behind his daddy as they entered a room full of people. Three cats, four men and one small boy.(Draco and Dudley had been sent back to Hogwarts at Narcissa's insistence)

"You!" Harry cried at the man in throne. "You're the one who made my scar vanish!"

"Indeed." The 18 year old said, " Do not be scared, little one, my name is Tom Riddle."

Harry nodded into Sev's side. Wishing he'd been allowed to return to school with Draco. Sev frowned at Tom why hadn't the teen told him? He cleared his throat.

"I apologize for coming unannounced and bringing two unexpected visitors but Albus has declared war on me trying to take my son." He pulled Harry closer to him rubbing his back. "I fear he will now focus sololy on Longbottom but given the choice I decided to save my son."

"Oh, I understand." Tom laughed, " I welcome you. We will have rooms set up for all of you right away. " A house elf that was polishing a snake head vanished, " Well, my faithful we can expect the Order to reform a lot more quickly now. This is to our advantage... we've had a head start and if they are forced to come together so quickly they will be disorganized. ... " He nodded fingers steepeled under his chin. "Well, we'll just have to welcome them..."

Cheers erupted around the room and Harry looked around. There were a lot of people and he could make out resemblances to some of the kids at his school mostly from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He blinked his tired eyes forcing himself to stay awake.

An elf popped up and lead them to their rooms. Harry's was connected to Sev's and across from Luc's. Sirius was across Sev and Remus was at the end of the hall. It had been decided that father and son should have the connected rooms. Harry was now curled around his Hellborn in a nice cloud like four poster bed that screamed goth. Sev sat as his sons side with Tuny/kitty on his shoulder for a good twenty minuets before putting up every monitoring charm and ward he could think of then putting up every ward he could think of that would keep everyone out of his son's room. He wanted to be able to make sure his son was safe and didn't have to fear being here.

He kissed Harry's head whispered a good night then went to his own room only to find his lover already on his bed.

Draco had been pissed to find out that Sev had already found his soul mate his true match and therefore he would not be doing anything with Draco. He'd explained about soul mates and how it was a perfect match. Draco had taken hard but had said he'd understood.

Sighing Sev joined his mate sitting on the bed and let the man hold him awhile to reassure him that he was indeed doing the right thing by bringing his son here.


	8. Chapter 8

Sev sighed into his loves neck then nibbled on it making his demand known. He claimed the man's lips running his fingers through black hair as they lay down. Tongues battled as clothes were thrown to the floor and hands touched everything they could reach and bodies ground against each other. Once both of them had gotten off they cleaned up and Sev checked his wards to make sure Harry was okay he was still asleep.

"It's going to be fine." Sev's lover replied, summoning their boxers for them to put back on. "Just in case Harry has a bad dream and comes to crawl in bed with his daddy."

"i doubt he'll do that." Sev replied, putting them on regardless. "He's 11. "

"He acts younger because mentaly he is." his lover sighed, "That damn Muggle and his son really did a number on him. " He maybe 11, love but he needs you. He needs all of us."

"I guess you're right, mutt."

Sirius chuckled and sure enough the wards sounded and a few moments later the door to Harry's room opened.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, and happily crawled between them, "You don't need to worry about how feel about you and Siri, daddy, I've known for a long time cuz..." He yawned snuggling into their arms and letting sleep wash back over him. "I got a secret ..."

"What's that, Harry?" Severus wondered," Can you tell daddy?"

"I can hear your thoughts. " Harry mumbled, "I don' mean to... sometimes I can block them out but places like Hogwarts with lots a people really hurts... Here is fine cuz there is not meany people, daddy."

"Shhhh... " Severus whispered, "We'll talk more in the morning. "

* * *

Harry stood wearing all black dressed just like his daddy in form fitting black jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt also form fitting along with black shoes. He held on to his daddy's hand as they stood in front of Tom Riddle the teen who had taken Harry's scar away.

"You don't need to be scared." Tom said smiling over at Harry, "Would you like to paint something? I'm rather tiring of the artist I have now. He's not entertaining me anymore..." the man swallowed and began shaking. " I heard you like to draw?"

"Yes I do." Harry nodded, focused on keeping the thoughts out. His eyes shot to the empty easels, and paints, "Do you want me to paint..."

"Anything you want." Tom made Harry look at him and smiled, They stared into each others eyes, "Paint whatever is inside your heart right now."

Harry nodded and went over to the easel the man had set up and took his paints he began.

"Now we adults can talk." Tom smirked, "Lucius! Leave the boy alone or I'll curse you myself I do not put up with underage shit around here!"

Lucius followed grumbling. Severus kissed Harry's head whispered something to him then followed a sneer on his face. Now he knew Lucius wouldn't try to molest Harry. That was if this Tom was anything like their Tom had been.

* * *

Harry hummed happily to himself as he painted. In his heart right now was filled with visions of war and death. He wasn't a Seer no way not by a long shot. He just had feelings and sometimes knew things were going to happen before they happened. He began painting a Picture of Godric's Hollow on fire with people running around. People were using wands to kill and set fire and torture. It wasn't Death Eaters. He clearly painted Albus Dumbledore standing on a hill laughing at all the blood and destruction.

When Harry stopped painting he bit his lip. There was no way the man ... Tom was it? was going to like this but he'd been told to draw what was in his heart. The door opened and he and his picture were lead from the room to a room with a lot of people in cloaks and masks. He ran to his daddy and hid beneath his cloak.

"Your new young artist painted you this, Ma' Lord." The man who'd come to get him said, "Rather interesting. "

Tom cocked an eyebrow then looked at the painting.

"Indeed, " Tom nodded, "You have a very talented son, Severus."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus said, patting Harry's head. He got a shy smile in return. " But Harry that seems rather dark... Did something happen?"

"Just a feeling." Harry mumbled they were standing next to the throne so Tom heard him. "Have those sometimes feelings... The Bad man is looking for something in that town... "

" Thank you, Harry." Tom smirked, wondering how to react to that bit of information and if the child was a Seer or not. " This will come in handy. Lucius take a team of Death Eaters in plain clothes and go to Godric's Hollow if all works out you will all be praised as Heroes before the night is through... oh, and Lucius..." Lucius turned back to his Lord. "Don't die or get hurt too bad you have found your mate and he will be torn up if either happen. " Harry nodded into Severus' side and Lucius smiled at the boy with a nod. "Good be on your way. "

Lucius gave a bow and a small wave to Harry and gathered a team and left.

Harry gave a small whimper and Severus wrapped his arm around him trying to give him comfort.

"Harry, I want you to tell me if anything goes wrong okay?" Severus whispered to him. Harry looked up with wide eyes and nodded. Severus and Tom could both see that he was on the verge of tears." Lucius is very capable , son, He'll be fine. "

Harry nodded and sniffled he had a bad feeling a really bad feeling but he didn't know if it had anything to do with Lucius. He knew one way to find out.

" Daddy, I'm tired can you tuck me in?"


	9. Chapter 9

Severus watched as his son whimper and toss and turn in his sleep. Harry had told him not to wake him up until he woke up on his own. The boy suddenly sat bolt up in his bed and Severus was at his side pulling him in to his arms.

"What's wrong?"

" Lucius needs help!" Harry cried tears pouring from his eyes. "These people showed up and began throwing hexes all over the place they had on Ministry robes and they were only focusing on Lucius and the others. One is dead and Lucius almost lost his arm... We have a link... Lucius and I... since my bad feeling was about him I was able to use that link to watch what happened. He needs help!"

He was really crying now. Remus and Sirius ran to go to tell Tom while Severus picked Harry up, sat down on the bed and sat back against the headboard Harry in his lap clinging to him. Severus rubbed his back and mumbled nonesence telling him it was going to be okay and that they would rescue everyone. Or at least those who were left. That just made Harry wail and cry harder. Hugging the boy to him Severus tried to figure what the hell he'd said wrong.

* * *

Harry ran into the Dark Lord's meeting hall and slammed into Lucius. Who got on to his knees and hugged the boy with the arm that was not currently being worked on by a worried werewolf. His worried werewolf to be exact.

"I'm okay." Lucius mumbled kissing the top of Harry's head then resting his cheek against that soft velvety hair. No curses came his way. Lucius assumed because the action had held no sexual desire in it. That it had been for comfort to the small boy who was currently trying not to cry into his robes. " It's okay, we only lost one life and were able to show that were the one's protecting the people while the bad man was attacking them. All thanks to you, Harry. If you hadn't sent help..."

Harry whaled at the very thought and Lucius looked unsure of what to do so he began rubbing the child's back trying to calm him down. Severus was soon at his side trying to help. Remus had finished with Lucius' arm and had moved over to where Sirius was trying to revive a passes out Bellatrix. Bella was Sirius' cousin and clearly insane but Sirius was worried and so was Narcissa who was at her sister's side.

When Harry calmed down he latched on to Lucius' good hand and refused to let go. Severus gave up after awhile and just took to following them around or at least keeping them in sight until the Dark Lord came into the room. Silence rained.

" How meany did we loose?"

"One, a new recruit." Lucius replied, "We've already returned he body to his parents. Moody was there."

"I see and Bella?" She was moaning and rubbing her head as Sirius and Narcissa helped her to her feet. " Who took you out?"

"Moody." She growled, "But I was able to kill off two of Dumbledore's before he did so. I sent one at Moody before I passed out but I'm not sure if it hit or not."

"Neither am I, my lord." Lucius replied, "I'm the one who brought Bella back..." He seemed to look a little desperate "Avery!"

A man came forward and knelt.

"It hit him right in his heart. " Avery held something wrapped in a cloth out. " Bella likes trophy's so I grabbed this. " He un wrapped it.

"It's a magic eye!" Harry said, in awe. " I read about those... How can you touch it?" Tom's eyebrow cocked, "In the book it said that most "Light" Wizard's ward their belongings so that "Dark" Wizards can not touch them."

"That is why it's wrapped." Avery smiled, at the boy with a chuckle, " I did not want to risk loosing my hand so I used this cloth instead. "

* * *

Tom had been very pleased with all of them and amused beyond belief that Harry was not letting Lucius out of his sight. Harry followed Lucius around like a little puppy clinging to the man's good arm. Of course Severus was right behind them, or Sirius or Remus, when he could get away from the were wolf that seemed to be stalking him.

When it was normal bed time Harry threw another fit insisting that Lucius had stay by him. So much to Lucius' amusement he found himself curled up around the small boy while the boy's wolf slept on the other side of him. Truth be told he didn't mind that Remus was there because he didn't know if he could actually control himself around the child. Maybe he would talk to them about supervising the times he was alone with Harry. He nodded his head, not seeing Remus watching him as he sat reading a book on the other side of Harry. Yes, he would do that. He would never hurt his Harry. Never! His mind began working on way's he could help Harry. Severus had already taken care of some of the punishment of Harry's abusers.

Tuny was currently sleeping curled up with Hellborn next to the fire. Vernon was close by 100 feet away from Harry. Lucius had used the spell Severus had threatened him with just so he could keep Harry safe. He had no doubt that the man/cat would try something if given a chance. Severus had already set up appointments with Healer Logan for Healing and Mind Healing. So Lucius couldn't do that. Making his choice he decided to just be Harry's friend and listen to him as much as he could. Be there when he needed him and throw as meany dark hexes and he could think of at that damn cat!


	10. Chapter 10

"Who else died?" Tom asked

"One person had red hair." Harry said , "I saw that. She was really plumpy ."

"Molly Weasly . " Lucius sneered with a nod. "Did you see the other one? I did not."

"Uh..." Harry frowned. " I think so . Lets see, He was tall, and black and had on blue robes..."

"Shacklebolt." Severus replied, "Good job, Bella. You took down two of Albus' best Auror's."

She sneered wickedly holding the eye.

"Very good, Bella." Tom agreed, "Your skills are truly deadly."

"thank you, my lord." She bowed. "We will get my husband back from the maniac now?"

"I'm trying to find out where he is being held." Tom nodded, Harry cocked his head to one side. " He was moved in to a Muggle place in Surry."

"Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surry."

All eyes went to him.

" That's where he had me. " Harry explained, "You should try looking there. Just don't hurt ol' Miss. Figg she was nice to me."

* * *

What Harry said turned out to be true and he was rewarded with a feast and a new art room just for him. Harry slept between Severus and Sirius again that night. Bella had been so happy to get her husband Rodulphus back. though no one had told him how Dumbledore had gotten the man in the first place or why he had taken him. Harry was just glad he could help.

"This isn't going to be a regular thing is it?" Sirius wondered . "I love Harry and all but I need some us time ..."

"I'm sure he'll stop once he's more used to being here. "Severus chuckled, he'd been planning on a whole hot night of sex when Harry had just padded in and crawled between them. Hellborn was on Harry's pillow. Tuney was near the fire. She ignored them most of the time or wandered around. " Then we'll have all the time in the world to have us time."

They both snuggled their little Harry and they went to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke holding his head. His face was red.

"What are you thinking?" severus hissed.

"Nothing bad." Sirius swore. "Just what's wrong with Harry."

Severus swore as he checked Harry's temp.

102 F

"Harry, honey, what's wrong?"

" 'ead 'urts." Harry whimpered. "Too many voices." He clung to Severus ."Daddy, it hurts. Make it stop."

Severus jerked his head to Sirius to tell him to go find out what was going on. Sirius quickly dressed and went to do just that.

"Harry, honey, " Severus kissed his son's head. "can you let Daddy in your head? I'm going to teach you to make shield's that will help you block the voices out."

"How?"

"Just look me in the eyes and don't fight me."

Severus slid into his son's mind. He flinched at all the voices his son was hearing. He began instructing Harry and explaining that it would take time but they would get his Occlamancy shields strong enough to block all of it unless he wanted to hear. He found out his son learned very fast. After awhile he gave Harry a Fever Reducer and tucked him into his own room and his own bed. He then activated all the wards and went to see what the hell was going on.

* * *

Albus had gotten desperate with two of his best fighters gone and had indeed re formed the order. What had gotten the whole meeting started was that Albus was somehow getting the Ministry to conduct raids on their houses.

It had been investigated and found out that they couldn't find a damn thing out but out of the blue Harry arrived with the answer and the save.

"DADDY!" Severus caught his distraught son. Harry held up a Picture. "Dumblydore did something again."

"Let me see ." Severus took the picture it was a sketch but the answer was clear. " Albus has the Minister under the Imperious Curse. "

Lucius was now holding his little mate on his hip and talking to him in small voices. Harry was just asking questions.

"I see." Tom nodded , "Harry?" Harry blinked at him." You said you only get feelings?" Harry nodded, " who are you connected to that helped you see this?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged, his arms around Lucius' neck. "But whoever it has to know about what's happening or be there to see it happen for me to be able to draw it."

"Would it help you to see better if they knew about the connection?"

"Yes, it would." Harry nodded, " if Luc ever needs me he can just call out to me and I will be able to send help to him. Because we are connected. "

Lucius hugged Harry to him. It was nothing sexual so none of the boys protectors had raised a wand.

"I see." Tom frowned, " Maybe this person knows you are connected."

"It would have to be someone I've known for a long time ." Harry replied, "I'm only connected to Luc because he is my mate and Daddy because he's my daddy. I've known Padfoot and Moony since I was born so I'm connected to them too."

That was news to the three men.

Severus suddenly gasped.

"No way." He whispered the room was silent so they all heard him. "Harry, do you remember what happened that night?"

"Sure I do." Harry shrugged, " Well, kind of. " He frowned, "Other Daddy was putting me to bed when Bumblydork came in blasting the door off. The woman was standing in the door smirking. Other Daddy put me down and him and Bumblydork dueled. He brought the ceiling down on us. Hoping to kill both of us and the woman . She was impaled by something. But I summoned a shield to protect me. I couldn't see other Daddy at all. I called for him but the bad man grabbed me and took me to evil people ." he frowned again. "Are you saying Other Daddy is still alive?"

"and Probably doesn't remember anything." Sirius gasped, " Of course, that's something Albus would do just so he could have control over Harry."

He took Harry into his arms and hugged him. Harry seemed confused and reached for his daddy. Severus took him and hugged him tightly. Harry clung for dear life. His mind was buzzing as was that of his son.

"Are we gonna save other daddy, daddy?"

"Of course we are." Tom answered. "Let us begin planning. "


	11. Chapter 11

**To answer a review: It's centered because it helps me focus. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. **

James Potter sighed as he went into his house. Dumbledore thought he was still a mindless drone but he remembered all of a sudden. Lucius Malfoy had blasted him in to a tree and he'd hit his head. Maybe that had jolted his memory. He closed his eyes and reached out for his son. He pictured his house his home and where it was hoping beyond hope that it would get through. He hadn't been sure his last message had gotten through. He wanted to see his son. His baby. He opened his eyes as his door opened. He turned to see Severus Snape.

"Hello." James smirked, "How is our son?"

"Wanting his 'other daddy'. " Severus replied, "I came to get you. Pack everything you're not coming back. "James flicked his wand and things began packing " i'm telling you now don't expect us to pick up where we left off, James. Black is my mate."

"That's fine." James nodded, "I always thought you two belonged together but I had to get you out of my system. "

Severus scoffed.

"He's found his mate." Severus stated, "Lucius Malfoy. "

"I can't say I'm happy about that." James shrank everything and held out his hand. "Lets go."

"Not yet." Severus lead the man outside. Death Eaters were waiting. "Destroy it all. Make it look good. "

They nodded. Lucius was among them and nodded to James .

* * *

Harry sat on his own thrown next to Tom's . His feet kicking as he drew . The thrown was huge he could lay down and not have to curl up. He'd fit perfectly. It was also raised off the ground. He looked up as Severus appeared. He ran to the man with him.

"Go back!" he ordered Severus as he climbed into the new man's arms. "Luc is in trouble again. Bumbles is not happy. "

"Alright I'm going."

"Wait, take the wolves with you!"

Severus chuckled and patted his son's head and called for Fenrir and Remus.

* * *

"Hello, other daddy." Harry said looking at the man "You are home now."

"Yes I am." James smiled at his son. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you, Harry."

"It's okay now, other daddy." Harry shook his head. "I'm a Prince did you know that?"

"No, I didn't " James chuckled, "You're my Prince but how else are you a Prince?"

"Gran Snape's maiden name was Prince. " Harry laughed, "So I'm a Prince."

James laughed. He had to admit that was a good one. He never would have thought of that answer. His little son told him to sit in the thrown so he did and Harry began catching him up on his life this far. A life that had James wanting to kill Albus. At one point Harry froze and began bawling. Sirius burst into the room and quickly picked him up and began trying to calm him.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, Death Eaters were entering holding their heads. Harry was crying in their heads as well as out. "You sent the wolves with them didn't you?"

"Bumbles is there!" Harry bawled, "He hit daddy with a spell that I don't know! Daddy isn't moving!"

The wards shimmered and Severus arrived with one of the wolves who had a gnash on his back. James , Sirius and Harry were there in a flash.

"Calm down, Harry." James chuckled, "I can't believe you've never seen a stunning spell before. " He waved his wand and Severus began moving. "Jumped the gun with the port key there, my friend."

"No, I didn't ." the wolf replied, "Albus was set to use the Killing Curse..."

Severus grunted as he suddenly had a distraught 11 year old clinging to him. He sighed and rubbed the boy's back hugging him.

"I was told to get out because of my injury so I brought Severus back with me. The curse just missed us."

"Thank you, Adion." Tom nodded, "Is there need for us to send more?"

"No, the Ministry showed up. They seemed rather torn on who to help though."

* * *

The others returned victorious and without loss. Harry was very pleased about that. Remus had taken him and given him to Lucius and grabbed James and locked him in a searing kiss.

Harry blinked and watched his head cocked to one side. Lucius then pushed his head down into his shoulder so he couldn't see. He smirked to himself so now his little mate had four daddy's and he had five great wizard's who were more powerful than him who would curse him at a drop of a hat if he hurt the boy currently in his arms.

Severus cleared his throat while Sirius laughed. He cleared it again. Finally, he just cast a spell that pushed them apart. They both looked around blushing. Fenrir wasn't happy and was growling. He knew that Remus was his mate so how could he be that man's mate too? Unless... He growled again.

"Calm down." Remus sighed, "Quit growling. What's wrong with you?"

"You are mine!" Fenrir growled, "MINE!"

"No , I''m not." Remus frowned, "I'm James' . "

Fenrir growled and grabbed Remus roughly. He sniffed him. This was HIS mate! HIS!

"Let me go!"

JAmes blasted Fenrir away from Remus his temper already raising.

"Lucius, please remove Harry right now."

Lucius nodded and carried Harry out of the room he didn't want to see this anyway. He tried to calm the child in his arms who was currently shaking.

* * *

** I couldn't decide weather I want Remus to be with James or Fenrir so I decided he'll get both. That doesn't mean it's not going to get violent at some point.  
**

**Sorry, it took so long to get the chapter out. I'm working on Chapters for all of my stories right now but I will come back to this one as soon as i can. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
